


Cookies

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Gwaine make biscuits. for <a href="http://www.ladywarbler.tumblr.com">
ladywarbler</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“What kind are we going to make?” Percy asked, his eyes wondering over all the ingredients Gwaine had put on the counter. There was a mass amount of ingredients. Percy didn’t think they would need that much but Gwaine was a wonder. 

“Chocolate. ” Gwaine smirked.

“Ah.” 

“Look more enthusiastic, mate.” Gwaine slapped Percy on the back, which caused Percy to stumble somewhat. Gwaine caught him. 

“You’re kind of a butterfingers, aren’t you?” Gwaine teased.

“Piss off.” It wasn’t said in anger. It was lighthearted.

Gwaine grinned, grabbing a small pile of flour from the bag and throwing it at Percy.

“Bugger!” 

“You deserved it. You little shite.”

Percy glared at Gwaine as if saying.  _“It’s so on.”_

- 

An hour later, when they had managed to use almost all of the ingredients by throwing them at each other and smashing chocolate chips up against each other’s faces; they had make one batch, albeit it was very small. 

“There’s only like four biscuits.” Gwaine whined, looking at the cooking sheet, which was covered in flour and melted chocolate chips.

“Who’s fault’s that, mate?” Percy said, accusatory.

Gwaine laughed, clutching his abdomen for support. They were absolutely filthy. 


End file.
